Much ado about hearts and other organs
by sarahPenguin1234
Summary: [ward spoilers] Sidepiece and Disjoint spend some time alone together to watch a movie from another earth.


Warning contains spoilers from ward and some sexual content.

* * *

**Much ado about hearts and other organs.**

* * *

"Can't believe I let you talk me into watching this crap" Disjoint let out an exasperated sigh. "Plot makes no sense and what earth did you even get this from?"

"I only watch this stuff for the sex scenes." Sidepiece moved closer to him and put her head against his shoulder.

"If we are going to watch one of his films i'd rather see the one where he's a combat thinker or that inside a computer shit, not this." He started grinning. "Anyway, why'd you wait until Colt went running errands to put it on. Worried people will find out there is a soft heart romantic under that sexy badass exterior?" He poked her, "see soft."

"Just because you love them doesn't make them my heart." She batted his hand away playfully. "Besides I only wanna see what kinky shit the other earths get up to and if anyone asks i'll tell them you begged me to watch this. Besides anyone who don't believe me will find out how soft my heart isn't when it hits 'em in the face." She jammed her finger into his cheek.

"Speaking of Colt how long she gonna be on the shitlist? the boss is real pissed." He said after she moved her finger away from his cheek.

"She might be really fucking stupid but she is Love's stray puppy and won't be too long until she gets forgiven."

"Stray puppy?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah she wanders around here aimless and Love ain't gonna kick her out because she won't go home unless she gets dragged there. Unless that pup gets housebroken or rehomed shes gonna end up hurt or worse."

"This lifestyle isn't kid friendly and if she was stupid enough to go along with morons like hook and sink she won't last long."

"Sink is useless unless he can pull a fun toy outta nowhere but I bet Hookline could lend us something to tie you up with unless you wanna tie me this time?" she started to move her hands over his chest and leaned into his ear to whisper "if you really don't want to watch I bet we can find something more fun to do."

"As much as i'd love to, if the boss and Nailbiter get back and find us both ass naked when we should be keeping one eye out for meddling heros we will be in the doghouse with Colt."

"If fucking Damsel hadn't ruined the gun deal then Love would be in a better mood, first B.o.B now this. She can't just keep out, it's fucking rude." She hissed the last words.

"Didn't realise you gave a fuck about B.o.B"

"Don't care that he's dead, we wouldn't get to work with Love otherwise. The guy had a fragile ego and was on a power trip to jerk off his tiny dick. What I want is to get fucking paid when I risk my sweet ass and dead men don't pay. If I ain't getting money then i'll get my pay out of Dansel when i'm done she will be on her knees begging for mercy."

"I know you are upset. You thought that you had someone to talk about girl shit with and have a destructive dick measuring contest. Are you sure this is about revenge and not a girl crush 'piece?"

"Not talking to you anymore so such the fuck up and watch your rom-com." She glared at him.

* * *

"WTF was that shit, no tits, no ass now I ain't expecting porn but at least show us his bugle, a sex scene with no sex is fucking pointless. Fucking prudes." Sidepiece shouted at the TV.

"His ass or hers?" Disjoint responded

"Either, I don't give a fuck! Or fucking both! Entire film was a bunch of sappy 'i'll give you my heart' bullshit." She reached up under her ribcage. "Here you want my heart, i'll trade you for one of your organs and you know which one I mean."

"I saw what happened to that guy from the wardens when you hit him, i'll pass. Now put it away."

"Oh come on you leave me breathless." She said as she pulled out one of her lungs after replacing her heart.

"Okay what about I can't liver without you." She had her liver in the other hand.

"Please stop you sadist, these jokes are terrible" he mockingly begged.

"You know what I want." She winked at him. "Use your power and we can keep our clothes on."

"I already said no."

"You don't have the stomach for it or maybe it's that you lack guts, I have some you can borrow." She reached back inside herself when he stopped her.

He groaned. "You know we can't right now, later I will more than make it up to you, promise."

She began tracing her fingers across his chest slowly. "I'm going to hold you to that, or maybe find something to hold you down with."

"Whatever makes you happy" he said trying to keep his composure as her tracing became scratching.

"If you weren't so worried about getting put over Love's knee for being a naughty boy, we could be having fun instead of being frustrated." Her nails digger deeper as she called him naughty.

"Still not falling for that and we both know you are the one who wants to be over her knee, not me"

"Over them or between i'm down for both" she whispered as she leaned in to bite his neck. "Come on baby you really want to keep watching TV when you got this hot piece of ass ready for you, why not pay me a bit more attenti…" *THWACK* "about time baby." She let out a playful giggle and looked down. She saw that he had detached his hand which was now caressing her from behind. His other hand slowly made its way under her top. She leaned into his neck and bit down harder than before as she let out a moan.

~ring~ ~ring~

Annoyed at the interrupted she growled "get a fucking better ringtone."

He ignored the comment as he answered. "Hey whats up….yeah…..okay…..we will be ready" then he hung up. "They have the guns and will be back very soon and want us to help unload."

"Going to get changed then but i'd rather help you unload in a different way" She started to make her way upstairs as she felt his hand still against her. She put her hand on her chest touching his hand and she smiled.


End file.
